sentinels_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Individuals (Non-powered NPCs)
After all your interactions with the Sentinels, their enemies, lower-level heroes and powered people, one may come away with the impression that the world is chock-full of Anomalies and their like. One would be wrong; those gifted with special powers, powerful technology, and superior training are still in a small minority. What follows is an alphabetical (by first name) list of individual, non-powered NPCs the party has met. Dennis Rossdale : Description: Tall, fit, and usually wearing a friendly smile, Dennis looks every bit the quintessential congressman. He’s got short blonde hair and green eyes, usually with a tie to match. He’s late forties or early fifties in age. : Personality: An intelligent, charismatic man that knows how to play politics and how to play it well; it's no wonder, since he's been in the HoR for many terms. His political stance has never been exactly favorable to mutants or other classes of Anomalies, though in person he does not come off antagonistically : Employment: New York State Representative, US Congress : The party met Rossdale in the second session, just before the Academy's first Superball game. Dr. Feng Po : Description: A gangly scientist somewhere in his forties, Po is hardly an imposing figure. His black hair is kept short, so that it does not interfere with business, and his eyes are dark in color and lacking in compassion. He does not smile often. : Personality: Humorless, insecure, but incredibly brilliant in the realms of nuclear physics and biology, Po often alienates anyone he works or speaks with. He is a devoted company man, mainly because they allow him to conduct the research that interests him with minimal concerns about ethics. : Employment: Head of R&D for Enviro-Chem, International (NYC Office) : The party met Po in the third session, wherein he fired upon the group and took cover inside a containment chamber for a deadly ooze. After threats upon his life were made and he lost his right hand, he unleashed the creature out of some desire of dying revenge. Morganna Lafie : Description: A tall, willowy woman with a high-turned, aristocratic face. Her black hair is styled into long curls, held out of her face by delicate silver jewelry. She has a pair of bright blue eyes and gemstones to match. She appears to be somewhere in the neighborhood of 20-30 years old : Personality: The mark of privelege is certainly upon her, as she does what she wants when she wants to, but seems unfailingly polite and charming, mixed with a hint of anti-authoritarianism. : Employment: Independantly wealthy, inherited fortune : The party met Ms. Lafie in the second session, just before the Academy's first Superball game. Wade Masters : Description: A short man with a scrunched, wry face and a thick neck, broad shoulders, and a definite aura of confidence about him. His hair is short, cut into a business appropriate (ie boring) style. He bears no facial hair and a small scar on his lower lip. His eyes are a dark green. Appears to be somewhere between 40-50 years old : Personality: Brash, bold, and intelligent, even if the latter tends to be limited towards his particular field. He's not afraid to talk over or interrupt someone, as he knows that his opinions and time are both very valuable. : Employment: Curator of rare antiques and jewelry for the Lafie Estate